A silly in love
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: En el que Sting está muerto de risa, Rogue más rojo que un semáforo en detención, y Yukino mirándolos con cierta confusión .:Roguekino/¡Feliz cumpleaños Sirnight Crescent!:.


Feliz feliz cumpleaños, para ti, para tu(8) Feliz cumpleaaaaaaaaaños Sirni-chaaan! Espero y te la estés pasando de lo lindo lindo, yo pues aquí estoy, subiendo un regalín para ti, el cual me hubiese salido más cute y divertido si hubiese tenido más tiempo xD pero lo que cuenta es la intención (:

Espero y te guste! ;D

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe [Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney]

**Genero: **Humor/Romance

**Palabras:** 798

.

.

.

**A** silly in love

Sting Eucliffe había visto muchas cosas en su corta vida, no había nada que no lo sorprendiera ahora, aunque algunas veces, la sorpresas ocurren.

Y lo que vio aquel día, no fue la excepción.

Todo había comenzado como un día cualquier, meramente normal. Levantarse, buscar alguna ropa que resaltara su galanura, buscar alguna misión y hacerla para luego, regresar con las ganancias del día a Sabertooth, donde sus amigos lo esperarían con una sonrisa. Había pensado que sería un día tranquilo, con Refus contándoles sobre la nueva memoria que había memorizado y Orga, cantándoles como siempre lo hace.

Pero estaba equivocado.

El dragon slayer caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de las habitaciones del gremio, asegurándose el chaleco para que no se cayera y anduviera medio desnudo por ahí (no quería traumar a Yukino ni mucho menos, ser molido a golpes por la señorita Minerva). No fue sino, cuando vio una puerta entreabierta, que se acercó ante la curiosidad que se le fue presentada.

A lo que con la guardia baja, Sting vio como Rogue, estaba parado delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo hablando solo. Claro, eso no lo había sorprendido, era normal que ese emo hablara solo para que no se conllevara a la locura y los quisiese matar como su alter ego del futuro. No, lo que lo había sorprendido, dejado anonadado, era lo que su mejor amigo estaba diciendo.

—Mira yo, no sé cómo decirlo. Sé que al principio no fuimos lo mejores compañeros, e incluso, pensabas que te veía como una molestia o una persona débil, pero con el paso de los días, te convertiste en una gran amiga mía, una por la cual, daría todo con tal de protegerla, incluso mi vida.

Sting se acercó un poco más, ¿de quién estaría hablando?, ojalá y no de la señorita porque de ser así… ella seguramente lo molería a golpes por llamarle débil.

—Lamento si alguna vez te ofendí cuando me hablabas y no te hacía caso, estos días he estado muy nervioso entorno a tu presencia, no sabes lo difícil que es no trabarme cuando estás a mi alrededor, en serio no tienes una idea.

Sting sabía que solo quedaban pocas opciones disponibles, aunque Refus también era una gran opción… ¿acaso su amigo ahora bateaba para el otro lado?

—Realmente conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida. P-Pero no sé cómo se hacen estas cosas, por eso es que me he empeñado en ser un buena amigo tuyo pero… pero sé que no funcionará porque…

Sting miró, como su amigo se sonrojaba y miraba fijamente el espejo.

—Me gustas Yukino.

Pasaron cinco segundos….

Veinte…

Treinta…

Sesenta…

Sting no puedo aguantar más, y se echó una carcajada histérica. Rogue quien lo escuchó se giró aún más sonrojado, ¡Por una mierda, Sting lo había escuchado!

—Lo siento amigo…—murmuró Sting, mientras se seguía riendo, ¡hasta le dolía el estómago por tanto reír.

Rogue sin embargo estaba en shock mirando a su amigo: —¡Madura por una buena vez Eucliffe!

—L-Lo siento—dijo mordiéndose la lengua para no dejar escapar otra sonora carcajada.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle nada…

Sting no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír de nuevo, ¡Pero vamos, el emo era heterosexual, le gustaba Yuki!, ¡Y Sting que creía que le estaba tirando el ojo a Refus!

—¿Eh? —Preguntó una voz—¿Qué está pasando?

Rogue se quedó como estatua, a lo que Sting, detuvo su risa al ver como Yukino los miraba con la ceja alzada.

—¡Yukino! —exclamó feliz el rubio.

La maga miró confundida la escena. Sting más alegre que un niño en vísperas de navidad, y Rogue parado rígidamente pero con la cara pintaba de color roja.

Pero luego, sonrió un poco.

Al parecer lo que Frosh le había contado hace poco, era verdad.

"_Creo que le gustas a Rogue-kun Yukino-chan"_

La maga se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, mientras se acercaba a Rogue, quien sentía como el alma se le salía al cuerpo ante la cercanía de su amiga y también, porque Sting parecía no querer parar de reír sobre su lamentable situación.

—Te espero en el restaurante de Caramel Frank a las siete, Rogue-sama—dijo mientras se levantaba un poco de puntillas, y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Para luego irse, ante las anonadadas miradas de sus amigos, aunque uno, estaba más rojo de lo habitual.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —preguntó Sting confundido.

Mientras que Rogue negaba con la cabeza diciéndole que no tenía ni idea, pero, con una sonrisa boba tatuada en su rostro, la cual, se hubiese quedado por siempre a no ser…

— ¡Tienes una cita cabrón, hay que tener todo listo!

… que ahora, estaba muerto de los nervios al saber, que tenía una cita con la chica de sus sueños Yukino Aguria.

.

.

.

Fin

[LOL]

* * *

FELICIDADEEEEES! Espero y te haya gustado tu lindo regalo \(°w°)/ Porque yo fui feliz escribiéndolo para ti ;) Que te la pases super bien hoy que es tu hermoso día.

Cuídate! Y muchos besos nutellados y abrazos de oso de mi parte y de Nana-chan y Ray-kun, quienes te mandan muchas muchas felicitaciones ;D

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
